The date
by Hikaru La Britachiin
Summary: Harry, Murphy and a date gone wrong... one shot


Hello! And thanks for taking your time to read this Dresden fic. Now… this is kind of a cross-over between Dresden Files with the game House of the Dead 4... I have an explanation of WHY THE- I wrote it… You see… some time ago I was with this friend and then we entered an arcade… where there was this game HotD4 and we decided to play… when the game started I notice that the characters were a man and a woman (coincidentally I was playing the female character) and then I started to think "This looks like the scene with Mavra's minions" and then, as soon I finished thinking that, the game makes this close up on the characters and my brain went chaotic… THEY LOOKED LIKE HARRY AND MURPHY! (a taller Murphy but Murphy all the way) so while we were playing (we lost to the first boss… kinda my fault) I was already thinking on the plot of this fic… So… I'm sorry… for all the rant… but I felt that I needed to explain… BTW… None of the characters on this fic belongs to me… Dresden belongs to Mr. Butcher and the other things to the game corporation (whose name I forgot) that created HotD… Enjoy the fic!

* * *

Cross over Dresden Files – House of the Dead 4

- Are you sure about that place Dresden? – Murphy asked me on the phone

- Of course I'm sure, why wouldn't I?

- Because, if I remember correctly, last time I had to save your petty ass from an ogre thing from the Summer Court.

- You think my ass is pretty?

- I said "petty" not "pretty"! – I could see Murphy blush on the other side of the line, she should blush more often, it looks nice on her - , and DON'T change the subject Dresden, are you sure?

- Yes I am – I answered – a young warden of the council recommended the place and I went the other day with Molly and Mouse. You can ask him if you want.

- You want me to talk to your dog… on the phone.

- Why not? He is a smart dog!

- He can't talk.

- He is still smart though.

- Ok, ok, fine. You win. I'll go with you on this date thing tomorrow, but I have a few conditions.

- Whatever you want – I swear, if I just knew what her conditions were I would have never said that. Of course, we could both play the same game.

The next day Murphy came to pick me up in her Saturn, one of her conditions. I still don't get what's wrong with the Blue Beetle. It's a good car. And wasn't the guy, that's me, supposed to pick up the girl? And wasn't I the one who know where this theme park was? I was supposed to drive! But then again, this is Karrin Murphy, sergeant of Chicago P.D Special Investigations, we are talking about.

- I still can't believe that you are making me keep all my magic stuff at home. – was the first thing I told her as soon as I enter her car.

- Good morning to you too – she said – and I still can't believe that you tried to make me wear a dress in exchange – said Murphy. What can I say? It was worth trying! I mean, its Murphy with a dress for god's sake!

- I still find it unfair that you have your entire arsenal with you, I feel naked.

- I'm a cop, I need my arsenal.

- I'm a wizard, I need my own arsenal.

- It's not as if we were going there to whip out some supernatural thing. If I'm going on this date, it's going to be a normal date. You don't need your staff, blasting rod, rings or whatever. And be grateful that I at least allowed you to keep your duster.

- Well … yeah…

- Then stop acting like a little girl and tell me where to go Dresden, I've been driving in circles for the last ten minutes.

It's hard to admit it but when Murph is right she is right. But I still felt naked. I mean, I've never seen a wizard going somewhere without the essential gear and, believe me, I have seen a hell lot of wizards. I think my case is very unique. Karrin is a very peculiar woman, tiny but fierce quoting Sanya, and if she is always going to have Hawaii with Kincaid at least she is also going to have something with me. Of course, I would prefer to have some Rome, Paris, or New York with her instead of a theme park, but the business has been a little slow lately… again.

- Turn left here… no… there… no wait! THERE!

- Next time you're driving.

- So there will be a next time? The date hasn't officially started and I already got another one. Damn I'm good!

- Shut up Harry.

- As a cop you know that verbal contracts are legal in Chicago so…

- Seriously Dresden, I'm warning you.

- You need to exercise more your sense of humor Karrin. Ah! We're here!

The place was much more crowded than I thought but we were able to walk side by side without much problem. I took her hand and started showing her the different non-mechanical attractions. That's why I choose a theme park and not an amusement park, here there were fewer probabilities that my powers would shot down a game, possibly a roller coaster when the car was upside down. The day went pretty normal. Neither of us needed to intervene in any kind of situation. Not even a lost child. But as always… it was too good to be true. We had just left the "House of Terror" which wasn't terrifying at all (we went in to laugh of the bad made costumes) and I was planning on calling it a day (it was 9 pm and we both had work tomorrow… or at least she had) when Murph saw the "House of Mirrors" and said that she used to go there with her father and sister and play hide and seek. One more attraction wouldn't hurt us so we went inside. The first mirrors were the funny ones (In one I looked like an alien and in other Murphy was taller than me) and then we entered the mirror labyrinth. Before she refused to enter the "Love Tunnel", so I took this opportunity to finally hug her as no one was watching. She tensed a little at first but then relaxed in my arms. I bend over and was about to kiss her when we both heard it. Someone started screaming. Then a whole lot of screams followed the first one. Louder and louder.

- What the hell is going on? – Murphy asked me

- I don't know, we better go out and check – I started to walk but Murphy stopped me.

- That way you go further into the labyrinth and it will take a while to find the exit. We better get out from where we got in. – and she started to run in the opposite direction. I followed.

* * *

Nothing could have prepared us for what we saw less than a minute later. Zombies. A lot of zombies of all sizes… and they were eating. Murphy instantly grabbed her gun from its holster and was about to run like a mad woman shooting too everything that moved when I stopped her grabbing her arm.

- Wait Murph! – I said gripping harder – You can't do that!

- Of course I can! Watch me! – And she tried once again to get free from my grip.

- No you can't! – I shouted – you don't know what zombies are capable of - I pulled her closer to me and veiled us. My veils are not as good as Molly's but they work. It would prevent the zombies from finding us.

- I have to go Harry! – Murphy still trying to get free – I'm a cop! I made a vow! I have to protect the people here!

- There is no one left to protect Karrin! – I told her looking straight into her eyes and avoiding the soul gaze in the last second – believe me, those creatures have already killed everyone but us! I know it sounds cruel but it's the truth! You got to believe me!

- And what do we do now, huh? Run with our tails between our legs? Don't fuck with me Dresden! We have to…

- We will do something! - I said interrupting her – WE WILL! – Karrin was silent for a complete minute. At least she stopped trying getting free from me.

- What do we do? – She asked with all the determination in the world.

- First I'm gonna tell you what you CAN'T do – I said – You were in Hawaii with a certain someone last time zombies attacked Chicago so you don't have the experience Butters, Thomas or I have.

- Wait… Butters?

- Yeah, I kind of dragged him in that situation but that's not the point. Zombies are one of the most lethal creatures known in black magic, and if there are zombies there's always a necromancer and a drummer.

- A necro…

- … mancer – I completed – our bad guy, and it's drummer, the evil side kick. If we find them we finish with all this madness, if we don't, well, we dine in hell…

- Very reassuring Dresden, thanks – said Karrin rolling her eyes – so, what's step one?

- First we need to go to the men's bathroom to…

- Jeez Dresden! Can't you hold it? – I blushed

- Not for that! I… well, if I have to be honest with you… last night I hid all my wizarding stuff in the bathroom's Nevernever…

- Even when I told you to…

- You can scold me later – I said – we will go there under the veil. Do NOT shoot. That would compromise our position and for those guys bullets are like mosquitoes.

Did I already said that I HATE zombies? At least this time they wouldn't ruin my apartment. However, while we were walking as fast as we could to the men's bathroom under the veil, trying not to bump with the zombies, I noticed something. Normally one could hear the 'Bump, bump, bump' of the drum that was keeping the creatures alive and well but, this time, I heard nothing. And that was disturbing. I also couldn't sense the necromancer's presence and for keeping so many undead alive I predicted that my necromancer should have one hell of a magic presence. And again, I felt nothing, zero, negative digits, nada. And THAT was more disturbing. Also, normally there were different kinds of 'heads up' before a situation like this occurred. Last time was the Kemmler thing and the book was in Mavra's hands so, that wasn't it… wait… Mavra! Maybe she… no, that's impossible; Mavra could not risk herself if there was nothing worth risking her life for. My only alternative was the Black Council… no… again, not possible. No presence, no wizard, evil or not. Then … WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?

- We're here Harry

- Good – we entered and I unveiled us – Try to block the door

- With what, the toilet? There's nothing here!

- Come on woman! Be creative! – Ok… that will come and bite me in the ass later. I went to the last stool and opened the way into the Nevernever hoping that nothing would attack me on the other side. This time I was lucky and I retrieved all my gear within seconds. Rings, on; blasting rod, on; staff, on; other random stuff, on. I was ready to kick some undead ass – Ready Murph.

- Took you long enough – Murphy said – I know my opinion won't count because I'm only a woman – Murphy and sarcasm, bad combination - but, wouldn't it be better if you contacted your vampire brother, warlock apprentice and fu dog? Maybe some knight of the cross?

- Already done the brother thing – I said pointing at my mother's amulet – some old trick we implemented. He will contact Molly and Mouse.

- So, no knight?

- Charity would kill me if I involved Michael. Well, she will probably kill me if she knows that I'm involving Molly.

- Ok, got it. So, what now?

- I kill the undead people while you stay here – and I run past her, before she could react, into the sea of zombies.

* * *

I'm not an impulsive guy; I normally like to think all my plans very carefully… yeah right! Who I'm kidding? Anyway, even being the impulsive guy I am, I have to admit that rushing into a sea of zombies wasn't one of my cleverest ideas, but I just couldn't risk Karrin's life on this. Why I did it? Easy. I didn't know what I was going to face. That's the only thing I knew. These were not common zombies. No necromancer and no drummer, and for what I could observe no common corpses either. A necromancer zombie is 'prettier' than the things that were attacking us. They were also slower, smellier and weaker than a necromancer zombie. Slower because they didn't react instantly when I appeared in front of them, smellier cause, well, a sewer smells nicer and weaker because I knock one down with the door of the bathroom. If they weren't a hell lot of zombies this would be like a walk in the park. No pun intended.

- I will kill you all again for ruining my date! – What? They DID! – Take this – I gathered my will and shouted - … FUEGO!

And …

It didn't work…

What the-?

- This can't be happening… no way in hell this is happening! – I stood there and a zombie took advantage and grabbed my arm – GET OF ME! FORZARE! – the zombie flew a good six feet in the air , ok, then this is it - FORZARE!

Why only 'forzare' worked? I'll never know, but if it worked I would use it until I fell. By the way, did I mention that zombies don't play fair? Well, they don't. While I was dealing with the ones in front of me a group attacked me from behind. I could turn in time thanks to the reflection in the mirror of the Merry-go-round. I raised my arm ready to make my shield and…

… my wrist was empty… I have forgotten to put on my bracelet…

Oh crap!

I had to duck and cover under a bench. The zombies were closing on me and I didn't have enough space to cast the spell. I thought that I was done for when I heard it. One, two, three shoots, and then the most beautiful voice in the world…

- DAMN IT DRESDEN! ARE YOU STUPID?

…Murphy's voice

- Murph! What are you doing here! - she slapped me - ouch! What was that for?

- For being a complete … WATCH OUT! – Murphy pushed me to the bench and shoot two more rounds killing two more zombies – IDIOT!

- But why?

- When I saw that your magic wasn't working – 'bang, bang' two more down - I thought that maybe this weren't the same kind of zombies you encountered last time so - 'bang, bang' one more down - it occurred to me that maybe bullets would work… - 'bang, bang' 'bang, bang' three more down - and they did… - I drew out my own gun

- Murph, I have to admit it… - 'bang, bang' one down - You are awesome

- Took you long enough to realized that… by the way… the score is 16 to 1 – 'bang, bang' one down – 17 to 1

- I love you…

- What?

- Nothing!

I had forgotten the felling of fighting alongside Murphy and let me tell you, that felling, is indescribable. Being like this with her made me feel secure, confident, strong, and capable of everything. But it doesn't matter how I feel, she is still a hell lot better than me give a gun. Seriously, the woman is a killing machine, precise and lethal. My type of woman. Man, do I know how to pick them! Anyway, we ended up using the "cotton candy" booth as a barricade and at one moment I felt (and I know that Murphy felt it too) that we were trapped. It didn't matter how many of those monsters we killed, it seems that there were even more coming for us to avenge the fallen. We needed back up… where the hell was my backup? Thomas should already be here, why wasn't he? And then, when my gun clicked empty, I had an epiphany. Were the zombies ONLY inside the park? Or, were they going out looking for more victims to fest upon? We needed to get out of here, NOW!

- Murph, I have bad news!

- Join the club Dresden – she sounded angry

- What do you mean?

- That was my last bullet

- Please tell me you are kidding me…

- Do I look like I'm kidding?

- Unfortunately no

- Ok, I told you mine so now you tell me yours…

- Huh?

- The bad news you moron! – she took a quick look at the zombies – there are more coming, can this get any worse?

- Actually… I ran out of bullets a while ago too…

- WHAT!

- And that's not all… I think that the zombies might, just might, be getting out of the park and into the city to…

- I'm going to kill you! – Murphy got me by the collar – why didn't you say that before?

- Cause I had my epiphany just a little while ago! – it was getting harder to breath – please Murph… let… me… go… - she did, then, we saw a horrid hand above us

- Damn it! We have to move, quickly.

- I'll handle it… - I focused on the booth's wall – FORZARE! – No more wall, just a huge hole – Let's go!

We started to run like the devil was after us and, in some kind of way, he was.

- Karrin please tell me that your arsenal includes more than just that gun – I asked her as we dodged a pair of zombies

- Yes but it's all in my car! – she slide between the legs of a zombie in a way that would make professional baseball players look like rookies

- Then we will have to get there! – I said as I punched another creature out of our way. My rings were running out of energy. A couple more punches and they would become useless

Karrin just nodded and started running in a complete different direction, to the parking lot. I followed. I know that running for your life is not pleasant but someday this would make a fantastic anecdote for our grandchildren… if we survived of course. I picture me and Murphy surrounded by a bunch of kids and I liked what I saw. Like hell we were going to die here! Nobody eats Harry Dresden! … Or whatever zombies did with their victims!

We made it to the parking lot and, luckily, I was wrong. For some reason the zombie invasion was concentrated in the theme park, unluckily the park included the parking lot and Murphy's Saturn was far away from us near the entrance.

- You know – said Murphy – know that I think about it, yesterday you told me that you were sure about this place – she was joking, bad sign

- When I came the other day it wasn't like this, I even won a stuffed animal for Molly, please believe me – we were still running.

- I do believe you Harry – we reached the car and she opened the trunk, it looked like an armory

- Why so gloomy? And here I was thinking that you were having fun!

- I was… here, take this – she handed me her favorite gun (the one Kincaid gave her) and several rounds – if you die I'll kill you

- Got it boss! – I took the safety out of the gun – And the same goes to you – Murphy looked at me – You own me a date. This one doesn't count.

- Ok – Murphy readied her own weapon… that was way cooler than mine – but I'll pick the place!

We were ready to charge when we noticed that the zombies were no longer going in our direction. Based on the rpg's that Molly sometimes played and that Thomas sometimes told me about, zombies normally went for younger flesh… the younger the better. So if they were no longer targeting us then it only meant that…

- Oh my dear Lord! Harry look! – said Murphy pointing at the farthest corner of the parking lot. I did… and I hated what I saw…

What the hell is that kid doing there! – I said while I started running to him, Murphy by my side killing all the zombies she could but I saw that it wasn't enough. I know that what I did next could have gotten me (and maybe Murphy and the kid) killed. But my brain had shutted down a while ago so I didn't really mind it. I gave Murph the gun and all the rounds and started running towards the kid. I know! Stupid! Trying to save someone unarmed. I couldn't help it. All that equipment was too heavy and it would have slowed me down. I needed to be fast to get to the kid before they did… and I trusted Karrin to watch my back.

I reached the kid on time. A little girl maybe four or five years old. I didn't wasted time asking her if she was alright. It was too obvious that she wasn't. I picked her up and started running towards Murphy, slower this time. I could hear the little girl's sobs. No one, dead or not, should make a little girl cry. Those zombies were dead. I was so focused in reaching Murphy's position that I didn't notice the undead bastard over the van. He jumped, landed near me and made me lose my balance. I fell and the kid fell with me… "RUN! SHE WILL PROTECT YOU!" I shouted and, thank God, she reacted. She ran the last feet and catch up with Murphy. I was still on the ground, the zombie grabbing my ankle and all his buddies closing on me. Well, if I was going down I was taking them with me on way or another. I got away from the zombie that jumped over me with a sturdy kick, and then I took my blasting rod from my duster.

- Harry! – I heard Murphy – Don't act like a hero and come back here! You know that your magic doesn't work!

- Get the hell out of here Murphy! – I yelled back – I'm going to blow up this place!

- But you'll die!

- And I'm taking them with me!

- Harry! – Murphy wanted to stop me but the little girl depended on her to survive so she couldn't

- Bye Murph – and I ran, once again, into the sea of zombies. Now that Karrin and the kid were far away from them I was the only one who they were focused on so they followed me back into the park.

I knew what I was doing; don't let anyone tell you the contrary. My goal was the storage room at the end of the park. The park staff keeps all kind of things in there, things that, if treated the right way, would go "BOOM!" It was suicidal but it was also my only choice. I reached the place and locked the door. I had to work as fast as I could for the door wouldn't resist that much. In about three minutes I had my "bomb" ready so I blew up the roof and escaped from there at the same time that the door gave in and the creatures stormed inside. I was ready to unleash all my power to make hell on earth when I heard it… I got to say it; I was hearing a lot of things today. An engine, a car smashing zombies, the sound of breaks and then a familiar voice…

- Get in right now you idiot!

… my brothers voice.

- You are late Thomas!

- Lot of traffic! – I jumped in and Thomas accelerated out of there… running over more zombies on the way – What are you waiting for? Unleash your power in whatever you were doing!

- Got it! – I stand up, faced the storage room and shouted with all my might – FUEGO!

The "BOOM!" that followed was the loudest and baddest "BOOM!" I have ever heard (maybe because I was a few meters away from it). I figured that if magical fire didn't work on them then normal fire would, and I was right. The first explosion was followed by other explosions and fires and soon there was nothing left.

- Am I an expert at blowing things up or what? – My body started felling heavy so I sat down

- Yes you are little brother…

- Hell I am… how's Murphy? And the kid?

- They are fine… Michael and Molly are taking the kid to the hospital right now

- Michael?

- Molly wasn't at your place when I got the message. Got to pick her up from her house. Michael tagged along.

- I see – now everything was getting a little blurry – and Murphy? – I got a punch in the face as a response – hey there Murph!

- YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! – did I already say how I love her voice? – DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

- I do this all the time Murph – I stepped out of the car… just when did Thomas stopped? – It comes with the job… - she slapped me… hard

- YOU… YOU ARE… YOU ARE A…! – I never knew what I was… I fainted right there.

* * *

Have you ever felt in heaven? If not, too bad, if yes, then you know that is one of the most spectacular feelings on earth. And that's how I felt when I was unconscious. Yes, unconscious people can feel too. I have a lot of experience regarding that matter.

I don't know exactly how much time I was out but, when I opened my eyes, I understood why I felt in heaven when normally, in these kinds of situations, I feel like crap. It was all thanks to my pillow: Murphy's lap. I was resting my head on Murphy's lap. Holy cow! Now I do believe in miracles! And as a bonus she was sleeping so I got to see her pretty sleeping face. Very calm features. I couldn't resist so I raised my hand with all the intention to touch her face. Her skin was smooth and the fact that she smiled when I caressed her surprised me.

- You know Murph? – I said – you should smile more, it looks good on you.

- You think?

Oh crap…. She was awake… I withdrew my hand as quickly as possible… I didn't want to lose it…

- Sorry Murphy, I thought you were asleep

- I was, you woke me up

- Sorry…

- Saved it for later. Now, could you sit? I can't feel my legs – I did

- So… where is Thom… Auch! What the-? – I looked down. Why was my leg bandaged? – Eh… Murph… did I missed something? – I said while raising my leg.

- Well… where to begin – Murphy got up and went to my tiny kitchen. She started to make coffee – When I was about to tell you that you were the most idiotic person alive on the planet, with other words obviously, you kind of fainted…

- Yes, that part I remember… Why exactly did I -?

- Went straight to the floor? Blame the injury you didn't notice and blood lose… my guess is that the zombie that grabbed your ankle also did THAT but in the heat of the moment and your lame hero interpretation you just didn't noticed – she made a dramatic pause - I hope it hurts by the way.

- Your words are more painful…

- Shut it… anyway, Butters came and fixed you up so don't worry.

- So, no venom?

- You want some? Cause that can be easily arranged…

- Never mind – When will I learn to NOT piss up Murphy? – Can I ask something?

- You always do… want coffee?

- Yes please.

- Get it yourself… so, what is your question?

- The girl, how is she?

- Pretty fine actually, if you don't count the fact that she lost her family in the incident.

- Oh… well… uhm…

- She will be fine, really – She said while sitting on the couch beside me – Michael and Charity were discussing if they should adopt little Karen… I think they will.

- Wait… Karen Carpenter?

- Yeah, I know, I laughed too.

- Well, I'm glad… and what about the park? Any questions?

- Already taken care of but Marcone is not happy…

- The park belonged to him?

- Yes… but don't worry, he won't present charges

- So, what's the official story?

- One of Marcone's rivals sent terrorists to destroy the property… he said that he would take care of everything else…

- But he knows the truth, right?

- He knows – she finished the coffee and put the cup on the table – anything else?

- Just one thing… why did I have a pillow lap? – Murphy blushed

- Thomas and Molly insisted… and Mouse wouldn't let me get up so…

- Thanks Murph – I knew she was lying, but I pretended that I believed her.

We stayed in silence for a while. I was starting to get sleepy when she decided to continue our conversation…

- Don't do that ever again…

… in a way I didn't expected

- Do what Murph?

- Saying 'good bye'… don't do it… not like that… or I'll kill you

- I won't…

- You promise?

- I swear it on my magic… - I said with my hand over my heart. She relaxed and smiled.

- I'll be watching – then she got up and went to the door

- So, are we doing something tomorrow night? – I asked her before she could leave

- You have to rest Harry but, don't worry, we will always have the zombie theme park – she said as she opened the door – wait, almost forgot – she came back and kissed me lightly on the lips – love you too – and then she was gone.

So the awesome date I planned didn't turn out the way I actually planned it. I got zombies, guns, explosions and a near death experience due to blood lose but, hey! At the end of the day that is actually my daily life. I'm used to it. Yes, this will make a great bed time story someday with a romantic finale.

THE END


End file.
